smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
My Special Smurfette (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 6
With a hand from everyone, Handy managed to build a machine that will shoot jolts of lightning bolts everywhere the dolls were. Now all they needed is a distraction. "It's me they want," Smurfette sacrificed, "I will do it," "Are you sure, Smurfette?" Handy put a hand on her shoulder, "It could be dangerous." Smurfette smiled at him, "I'll be careful. I promise." "Go get 'em, Smurfette!" Eska cheered her on. With the encouragement, Smurfette used a megaphone to call out and anger the dolls. "Yoohoo!" She cooed, "Any male Smurf out in the Smurf village is welcome to have a date with me! I'm sure we'll have such an awesome time, I might be a little...clingy." "Those words immediately drew the dolls to the real Smurfette like a moth to a flame. An angry moth. Those dolls were so ticked, they practically held weapons in their hands to get her. Once they surrounded the machine, Handy helped the remaining few up onto the machine and gave the signal, "Now!" Eska shot the lightning bolt down the shute, which caused the bolt to multiply and shoot out multiple directions at the dolls. The shock caused all the dolls to be electrocuted and fall down, lifeless. The team celebrated for their victory and collected all the dolls. As Eska collected Enamored's doll, the doll suddenly grabbed her collar, "One day, Eska Devereaux, one day I will return, and you will taste my vic...tor...ry!" And the doll became lifeless. After releasing all the male Smurfs, Enamored watched Smurfette being admired from afar. He knew that she wouldn't ever talk to him again, so he sulked back to his house. That is, until... "Hey, Enamored," The voice calmly caught his attention. It was Smurfette. "Oh, Smurfette!" Enamored exclaimed, but then mellowed down, "I'm sorry. I know what you came for. Just get it over with." "Are you sure?" Smurfette asked him. "Yes, I am," Enamored sighed. "Okay then!" Smurfette piped up and gave a little peck on Enamored's cheek, which caused him to jerk and bounce all over the place like a Tex Avery cartoon. "But...why?" Enamored asked her when he was done. "Because I apologize for what I've done," Smurfette confessed, "I like you just the way you are. And your song, too. Teehee! Now, let's make a deal. If you promise to mellow down on the serenades and wooing, I might be able to squeeze in a little date to Serenity Meadow Gardens if you want." "You mean..." Enamored tried to connect the dots, "We're just going to hang out...together?!" "Yes," Smurfette smiled. "I promise!" Enamored agreed and reciprocated Smurfette's kiss. On her cheek. Enamored took it back and apologized, but she didn't mind. She was glad that Enamored was able to change his motives about her, and he was glad she could talk to him again. Enamored knew that Smurfette wouldn't be his someday, but he did know that he doesn't need a doll for her to be his friend. The End Previous Category:My Special Smurfette chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story